Visiting Day
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Tomorrow is visiting day at the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Studio and everyone's families are coming to visit, even Mike's long-lost older siblings, Jen and Jamie. CartoonNetwork90sFan and I only own our OC's and everyone else belongs to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

"Attention, everyone," Weasel alerted the others once he had rounded them all up together. "I have something to say that might surprise you all."

Everyone was now quiet because they were always anxious to whenever their Cartoon President wanted to tell them something.

"Thank you," Weasel replied to the sweet sound of silence. "Now, tomorrow is the day you've all been waiting for: It's Visiting Day! Where each one of your family members will come in for the day."

"Everybody, but Mike," Sarah butted in. "She doesn't have a family."

"Shut your mouth, you Toad Face!" Mike snapped.

"Leave her alone, you Mammoth Mouth!" Eddy added.

It had been a week since Mike discovered that she was adopted and her real parents were dead and some people would give her pity and/or sympathy, but some of the others would make fun of her.

"All right, that's enough, Michelene and Sarah." Weasel scolded both of the girls.

"Sorry, Weasel." Mike replied maturely.

Sarah grumbled in response.

"Okay, so don't forget, that tomorrow, we'll also be having a party for your family members to come over," Weasel told the others. "So, Johnny, you're in charge of cooking the food."

"You got it!" Johnny replied before striking poses.

"Blossom, you and your sisters are in charge of the decorations." Weasel instructed.

"Yes, Weasel!" Blossom saluted.

"Dexter, Double D, you're in charge of leading the party committee." Weasel decided.

"Got it." Dexter and Double D replied.

"Eddy, Ed, and Chicken, you can get the supplies," Weasel decided. "Michelene and Dee Dee will accompany you so that you don't forget the supplies. Now, remember, the party starts at 7:00 with your visitors." He then left them to dismiss them.

* * *

"Hey, Dee Dee," Mike greeted her friend. "So, um, who's gonna visit you and Dex?"

"Our cousin Jade from Texas," Dee Dee smiled. "Yee-Haw!"

"Dee Dee, quit yelling, I can hear you from 20 miles away!" Dexter complained.

"So... Umm... Mike..." Eddy stammered nervously. "Who's gonna see you since you're, um, well, an orphan?"

"My older siblings, Jen and Jamie." Mike replied.

"Whoa, whoa, I thought you was an only child?" Chicken asked the tomboy.

"Was an only child," Mike emphasized. "Jen and Jamie are the only family I have left and they're blood related."

"Aw, jeez, I'm sorry, Mike," Chicken said as he felt stupid now. "Please don't be sad. Aw, me and my big mouth."

"Thanks a lot, Feather Brain," Eddy deadpanned. "You made Mike upset by saying that!"

"How was I supposed ta know?!" Chicken glared. "It's your fault too by sayin' the O word!"

As Chicken and Eddy were arguing, Kevin went toward Mike and decided to make fun of her despite at one point, having a crush on her.

* * *

"Hey, Little Orphan Mike." Kevin laughed.

"Take a hike, Shovel Brain," Mike dully replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"Stinks to be you, dork," Kevin continued before laughing again. "I'm so lucky that I have parents."

" **YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!** " Mike snapped as that really did it for her. " **DID YOU HAVE TO SEE YOUR PARENTS DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES WHEN YOU WERE A LITTLE KID AND FELT SO SCARRED THAT YOU BLOCKED THE MEMORY OF THEM AND GO TO AN ORPHANAGE TO WAIT TO BE ADOPTED?! DID YOU HAVE TO DISCOVER THAT YOUR ONLY FAMILY MEMBERS WHO LIVED IN DIFFERENT PLACES?! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE BEEN THROUGH, SO DON'T BADGER ME ABOUT IT!** " She then growled right at him while breathing heavily with the pain of being an orphan almost her whole life.

Kevin could only whimper in response out of fear. The Powerpuff Girls then came to pull Mike away from the bike-riding jock.

"Jeez, Mike, have you been working out?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm going back to the hotel." Mike sighed before leaving.

Blossom could had sworn that she seen fangs and red eyes from Mike, but she shrugged it off.

* * *

At the hotel, Mike was in her room, looking mad.

"That Kevin makes me so mad!" Mike growled before sighing. "But at least no one knows what powers I have... Jen and Jamie, I can't wait to see you guys again and we'll finally be reunited."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the Cartoon Cartoons were helping each other out for the big day which was later tonight.

"Okay, Blossom, how's the decorations?" Double D asked as he checked the clipboard.

"It's going great and we're still deciding on if we should decorate around the monitors or not," Blossom replied. "What you think, Double D?"

"That would be okay," Double D agreed. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Double D," Blossom replied before looking to Bubbles and Buttercup. "Hey, we're going to do that plan!" she told her sisters before smiling to the smartest of the Eds. "So, Double D, who's gonna visit you?"

"Surprisingly, Mother and Father don't have to work tonight, so they're gonna come," Double D smiled in excitement about bonding with his parents. "And you, Blossom?"

"The Professor said that our Aunt Nicole is gonna come over," Blossom informed. "We've never met her before because she travels all around the world."

"I feel bad for Mike about what happened." Double D sighed.

"Me too," Blossom agreed. "But, I mean, finding out you're adopted with dead parents, but you have living siblings. That's awful, and yet, she's so strong to live with it."

"Mike was always the braver one out of all of us," Double D admitted. "I still ponder about what Jen and Jamie look like."

"We'll find out tonight." Blossom nodded.

"We got the supplies." Eddy told the others as he came in with a box of supplies that Weasel told him to get.

"WE HELPED!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered before laughing together.

"That's great, but wasn't Mike supposed to help too?" Double D asked.

"We went to her hotel room, but she said that she wanted to be alone." Chicken explained.

"Oh, dear," Blossom frowned. "I hope she's all right."

* * *

That night, the Toons, including Mike, were waiting for their visitors and in about five minutes, their visitors came: Tony and Jessica Sampson, Eddy's parents, Matt and Angelia Hill, Ed and Sarah's parents, Samuel and Anna Vincent, Double D's parents, Jade Summers, Dexter and Dee Dee's cousin, Johnny's cousin, Jason, Miriam, Muriel Bagge's niece, The Powerpuff Girls' aunt, Nicole, Lulu Belle, Lu's mother, Cow and Chicken's cousin, Boneless Chicken, IR Baboon's parents and sister, Barbie, Mandark's parents, Oceanbird and Windbear along with his little sister, Olga AKA Lalavava, and finally, Weasel's own sister, known as Olivia.

"Where are they?" Mike wondered as she seemed to be on her own, but not for long.

"Mike, is that you?" A voice asked.

The tomboy turned around to finally see two people. The first one was a girl with long red hair, a white top underneath a periwinkle hoodie, a white skirt and white sneakers, and the other one was a young man with frizzy black hair, a blue beanie hat, a green hoodie, a black jacket underneath, black pants, and black and white shoes.

"No way!" Mike replied. "Jen and Jamie?"

"Mike... You look so..." Jen began.

"It's good to see you guys again." Mike said as she then suddenly hugged her older siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought that you guys wouldn't come." Mike told Jen and Jamie.

"What?" Jamie replied. "Did you think we wouldn't have time to visit our little sister?"

"So, how did you guys get here so fast?" Mike asked.

"Oh... Um... Well, you see, Jamie drove fast." Jen replied.

"She hasn't woken it yet." Jamie whispered to Jen.

"She should tonight," Jen whispered back. "It's a special night."

"Hey, guys, I can hear you." Mike told her siblings.

"Sorry, Mike," Jen said. "Now, if you want, you can ask us about anything you would like. I heard you wanted to know something."

"Yeah, I do," Mike confessed. "I wanna know about our parents. Like, how come I can't remember them?"

"It's because you lost your memory of them after their deaths," Jamie sighed sharply as he felt like he saw that coming. "Instead, you were raised in New York City, but I can tell who our real parents were: John and Miranda Mazinsky. John was the most intelligent man in the whole world, I bet he was even smarter than your friend, Dexter."

"No way!" Mike replied.

"Way," Jamie continued. "Now, Miranda was not actually a human, she was apart of the Wolf-Shadowed People."

"Wait, wolf and shadow?" Mike asked. "So, did she, like, have powers?"

"Yes, she did, and they passed down onto us," Jen replied. "I have the wolf powers and Jamie has the shadow powers. Meanwhile, you have both of them."

"I have the same powers as Mom?!" Mike gasped. "I guess it's no wonder that I've been feeling so weird for the past week. Tell me more about Mom and Dad... Please..."

"John Mazinsky had a crush on Miranda Wolfe in Elementary School," Jamie informed. "So, after 20 years of being in a relationship together, they finally decided to get married. They then had three babies which they brought into the world: The oldest was a baby boy named James, and then a younger baby girl named Jennifer, and finally, another baby girl they named Michelene."

"I still hate that name," Mike scoffed. "So, what happened to them? I mean, how did they die?"

"Well, you see, someone had killed them after I went to college," Jamie explained. "Jen was in middle school and you were just in Kindergarten. Mom and Dad were gonna wait for me to come home and that's when someone decided to kill them. After you two came home, you heard a noise and saw their dead bodies, and you ran away, and somehow lost the memory and blocked it from your mind since it was so unpleasant and disgustingly traumatizing, and then, you were adopted."

"Here you go, Mike." Jen said as she handed the tomboy a photograph of a couple which was a black-haired woman and a redheaded man.

"I remember everything now," Mike sighed as she took the photograph and suddenly had flashbacks of her parents flash through her mind. "Oh... Mommy... Daddy... I miss you both so much."

"We are going to avenge our parents' deaths." Jamie promised.

"I'll make sure that enemies no longer walk again." Mike narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Then suddenly, much to her annoyance, Kevin and his parents walked toward them all.

"There's the orphan I told ya about, Dad." Kevin told his father.

"Hmm... Well, if she's an orphan, then who are they?" Dennis asked about Jen and Jamie.

"We're Mike's brother and sister," Jamie narrowed his eyes. "Now, why are you all over here?"

"Look, Mom, there's Mike and her freaky siblings." Sarah pointed out rudely.

"Why are they here?" Nazz complained.

"Such savage beasts!" Jimmy added melodramatically. "They need to go back where they came from. No, wait, they can't, they don't have any parents."

All of the sudden, Jen was now in front of the three kids with a growl which startled them. "Wanna say that again, twerp?"

" **LEAVE JIMMY ALONE!** " Sarah shouted.

Jen then turned around and snarled at Sarah, making her gulp.

* * *

"It's about time someone put that brat in her place." Tony laughed as he turned to his childhood friends, Samuel and Matt.

"Now we know how she got that attitude." Samuel commented.

"Yeah, from her mother." Matt agreed, though Sarah was his daughter.

* * *

"I suggest you take this spoiled kid somewhere else and leave my sister alone or else." Jamie threatened.

"You're not the boss of me," Kevin glared. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I do," Jamie replied. "A kid who has a shovel for a chin and the IQ of a peanut."

This made Mike laugh.

"Don't you talk about my son like that!" Dennis glared.

Jamie glared at him.

"His eyes, they're not human," Dennis said nervously as he froze in mid-spot while shaking. "Just what are you anyway?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't get out of here." Jamie threatened.

"Wow." Mike said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm..." Samuel hummed in thought as he looked at the Mazinsky siblings.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Matt asked.

"Those kids, they're so familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I know them from." Samuel replied.

"Oh, that's because they're John and Miranda's kids." Tony said.

"What?!" Matt and Samuel asked in shock.

"But I thought they died," Matt asked. "Didn't they?"

"The children survived, but they didn't." Tony reminded him.

"No wonder I thought they looked familiar, they look so much like their parents." Samuel replied.

"Remember what John used to say before he got killed?" Tony asked.

"Uhh..." Matt paused to think in a way reminiscent of his son.

"I remember." Samuel logically replied.

"Wait, oh, yeah, me too." Matt agreed quickly.

* * *

"What are our dads talkin' about?" Eddy wondered.

"Strange, they keep looking at Mike, Jen, and Jamie." Double D replied.

"Eddward?" Samuel asked as he came over.

"Yes, Father?" Double D responded.

"Would you get Michelene and her siblings?" Samuel requested.

"Of course, Father." Double D replied.

"Thank you, son." Samuel nodded.

* * *

"Jamie, that was so awesome, how did you do that?" Mike asked her big brother.

"It's a gift, you'll learn how to do it yourself someday," Jamie said before seeing Double D. "Who's that?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's my friend, Double D," Mike realized. "He's pretty cool."

"Erm... Mike? Mine, Ed, and Eddy's fathers would like to see you and your brother and sister." Double D asked.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Double D honestly shrugged.

The siblings looked to each other and then shrugged as they went to follow after the smart Ed.

* * *

"Thank you, son." Samuel thanked.

"You're welcome, Father." Double D replied.

"So, you guys must be John and Miranda's kids," Tony said before introducing himself to the Mazinsky siblings. "This is Matt Hill, Ed's dad."

"Hey." Matt waved.

"And this is Samuel Vincent," Tony then said. "Eddward's old man."

"It's very nice to meet you." Samuel greeted.

"Well, I'm Jamie Mazinsky," Jamie replied as he took his turn. "These are my little sisters; Jen and Michelene, but you had better call her Mike."

"Hello." Jen greeted.

"What's up?" Mike added. "So, you know our parents?"

"You bet that we do, because we were best friends with John and we even had him in our group." Matt informed.

"Like you're best friends with our sons, Michelene." Samuel replied.

"John was unsure of being friends with us, but we wouldn't hurt him, so he agreed," Tony laughed. "He was one of us, sometimes he had to get us out of trouble."

"You guys have been best friends?" Jen asked. "Since when?"

"Elementary School," Matt replied. "That's when he met Miranda, and she was a cutie, I'll tell you that, but she was a gentle girl who wouldn't hurt anyone, especially when it came to the animals that she loved. I'd say her favorite were wolves, for some reason she really connected with wolves and liked them the most."

"So, we've been friends with him, and even Miranda all the way through college," Samuel informed. "After we all got married and had kids of our own, we decided to visit them, but we heard the news about their deaths. It was quite painful for us."

"Also, your dad made us your godfathers." Tony added.

"WHAT?!" Jamie, Jen, and Mike asked out of shock.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"You want us to be what?" Tony asked after John had asked to see him, Samuel, and Matt._

 _"Could you, Matt, and Samuel be our childrens' godfathers?" John requested._

 _"Are you joking?" Matt asked._

 _"No, we're not, we're serious," John replied. "Besides, you guys are our best friends; I'm sure you guys can handle this."_

 _"Wow, what an honor!" Samuel beamed. "Thank you, John."_

 _"But listen, this is very important," John reminded the guys. "If Miranda and I should ever die young, tell our children all about us when they are older."_

 _"You got it, John." Tony promised with Samuel and Matt._

 _"Thank you all very much." John smiled as he knew he could count on them._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"That's about it." Tony soon concluded.

"Sorry for not telling you guys sooner." Matt added.

"It's all right," Jamie replied. "We understand."

Unknown to them, a woman was looking at them.

"So, those are the Mazinsky siblings, huh?" The woman asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you feel it, Jen?" Jamie asked his older younger sister. "Something bad is going to happen."

"Hello, children." A mysterious voice greeted.

The siblings saw a woman in her late 20's with long silky black hair, a purple blouse, a black skirt that reached to her thighs and red high-heels.

"Who are you?" Jen asked.

"Forgive me," The strange woman replied. "I'm Nicole Utonium: The aunt of the Powerpuff Girls."

"What do you want?" Jamie asked.

"You're John and Miranda Mazinsky's kids, am I right?" Nicole asked.

"How did you know?" Mike replied. "We didn't tell you anything!"

Nicole giggled in response.

"What's so funny?" Jen asked.

"Nothing," Nicole replied. "Actually, I'm here to tell you that you're all being hunted."

"By who?" Jamie narrowed his eyes.

"By me!" Another mysterious voice replied.

* * *

Everyone turned around to see the door got knocked down and saw a dozen of men dressed in army outfits and a man who was the captain of the army had brown buzz cut hair, scars over both eyes, black gloves, green pants, black coat, and brown boots.

"Looks like we've found them, and you too, Nicole." The Captain scoffed.

"Who's the old geezer?" Eddy asked.

"That's Captain Tanner Peterson," Nicole told the others in warning. "The Captain of the Force."

"Step aside, Nicole," Tanner chuckled. "I'm here for them, not you."

The Powerpuff Girls then went to defend their aunt, but she had stopped them.

"No, girls, this is _their_ fight." Nicole told her super-powered nieces.

"But Aunt Nicole!" Bubbles frowned.

* * *

"So, which one of you is first?" Tanner mocked.

"You gotta find us first." Jamie glared as his eyes turned red before he turned the whole room into total darkness.

"I can't say anything!" Buttercup cried out.

"Sir, what can we do?" A man asked the captain.

"Search the whole place and do not let them escape!" Tanner growled out of frustration. "And remember, don't let them change!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The army replied and the team then split up to go and find the siblings.

* * *

"Man, how are we gonna find them in the darkness?" One man asked.

"Don't complain, Dylan!" The second army man told him.

"Well, I'm sorry, Brandon!" The first army man replied.

"You guys are so loud." Jen scoffed to the army men.

The first team then turned around while gasping and had their guns up.

"We're not scared." Dylan bravely replied.

"You should be." Jen replied as her eyes turned red and her fangs popped out as she then charged and attacked the first team.

* * *

Meanwhile, the second team was looking for Jamie, but it was too hard for them because of the darkness.

"You hear screaming?" The team leader asked.

"Yeah, but where's it coming from?" The team member wondered.

When the second team was curious, unknown to them, a bunch of shadows captured the members one-by-one, leaving the team leader alone.

"Guys, here's the plan," The team leader said before turning around only to see that he was alone. "What the?! Hey, who did this?!"

"Me." Jamie smirked as he appeared from the shadows.

"You're not human!" The team leader turned around in horror. "You're a demon!"

"Demon, huh?" Jamie replied. "Let me show you what the true meaning of fear is!" he then transformed into a shadow and went after him.

The team leader screamed.

* * *

After five minutes later, both Jen and Jamie defeated the army members of the Captain and they then regrouped together.

"The members are down." Jen told her brother.

"Wait, if we've got all the members, then where's Peterson?" Jamie wondered.

" **MIKE!** " Jen and Jamie then panicked and went to save their little sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tanner was looking for the youngest sibling with his night-vision goggles until he find her. "Bingo," He smirked in victory. "Hello, little girl."

"What the?" Mike turned back to him. "Look, man, don't hurt me. I don't have anything, just leave me alone."

"You're all talk and no skills," Tanner mocked. "It seems like you don't have your mother's abilities after all."

"What do you know about my mom?!" Mike replied.

"It's none of your business," Tanner scoffed. "Now, my mission is to defeat you and that's what I'm about to do right now, so, goodbye, Mazinsky!"

"What can I do?" Mike frowned. "Please, I need help!"

Somehow, then, a full moon appeared. N knows how it appeared due to the total darkness, but the light of the moon was shining on Mike.

"What's going on?" Mike asked as she felt her heart beating fast and her eyes turned red.

"No, it can't be!" Tanner looked up with wide eyes.

"What's happening to me?" Mike grunted in a demonic voice before her teeth became fangs, her nails became claws, her ears pointed, her bones cracked in her body and rearranged themselves and she screamed through the transformation and her mouth formed into a snout and her bare skin suddenly had fur and she even grew a tail, once the transformation was over, she howled at the moon.

"That's impossible!" Tanner remarked. "How can you-"

Mike just growled and roared back at him.

* * *

"What was that?" Blossom asked.

"It's a werewolf." Ed stated.

"Ed, you've gotta stop reading those comics of yours." Eddy deadpanned.

"For once, Ed is right." Double D replied.

* * *

"Jamie, it happened," Jen told her brother. "She's changed."

"I know." Jamie nodded.

* * *

"Get away from me now!" Tanner begged.

Mike didn't listen to him and then attacked him. Tanner soon groaned and then passed out during the attack. Mike then howled and changed back to normal.

* * *

Jen and Jamie were looking for their baby sister, but soon found her as she panted so hard while Peterson was all bruised, badly battered, and unconscious.

"It happened, guys, I changed." Mike told her older siblings.

"We know," Jamie replied. "We felt it."

"Well, since this is over with, I suppose the next thing we can do is arrest The Captain and his goons." Jen replied.

"You're right." Jamie agreed before he snapped his fingers which made the darkness disappear and everyone could see now.

* * *

"What in Einstein's Ghost happened?!" Dexter asked in shock.

"It's a long story, Dex." Mike told the boy genius.

"Yeah... A long story." Jen and Jamie added.

"I can't believe it," Nicole was shocked. "They defeated Captain Tanner who was the best fighter in The Force. Those kids are really strong. Perhaps, one day, maybe they will bring peace into this world."

"Those guys are defeated," Jade said. "All of 'em. Dang, they're good."

" **MIKE!"** The Eds called out and rushed to the tomboy they were good friends with.

"Are you all right?" Double D asked. "Do you need medical attention?"

"No, Double D, I'm okay." Mike promised.

"Mike!" Dee Dee beamed as she hugged Mike. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I wasn't worried," Lu said. "In fact, I wasn't worried at all."

"*cough* Bull! *cough*" Chicken fake coughed.

"Got something to say, Bird Brain?" Lu glared at Chicken.

"You was worried all right!" Chicken mocked before imitating Lu's voice. "'Oh, Mike, please be careful, I'm so worried!'."

"That's IT!" Lu glared before she chased after Chicken. "Get back here, you Fowl Head so I can have some chicken for dinner!"

This made everybody laugh.

Jamie then came up to Johnny to ask him something. "Hey, you're Johnny Bravo, right?" he then asked.

"The one and only." Johnny replied before doing poses.

"Riiiight..." Jamie replied. "Uh, listen. I'd like you to watch over Mike for me. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Man, I've been watchin' over Mike ever since she first ended up here," Johnny said proudly. "She's like the daughter I've never had. But, I promise that I will watch over her."

"Good, because if I see her get hurt, I'll hunt you down and make your worst nightmare come true, got it?" Jamie warned.

"Got it." Johnny gulped.

* * *

Soon enough, it was now 11:00 at night and it was time for the visitors to get going. Jen and Jamie were the only ones left.

"Goodbye, Mike," Jen smiled as she hugged her little sister. "Take care."

"Thank you, Jen," Mike smiled back. "You too."

"Mike, just because Visiting Day is over doesn't mean we don't have to come and see you," Jamie added. "You'll see us some days."

"Thank you, Jamie," Mike replied. "And don't worry, Johnny always makes sure that I'm all right."

"I'm so glad that he does," Jamie said before hugging Mike and leaving with Jen. "See ya, little sister."

Mike wiped tears from her eyes as she was glad to form a bond with her long-lost older brother and sister.

"Mike?" Otto Osworth's voice asked.

"Otto?" Mike asked back before turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I know what it's like." Otto told her.

" **THE HECK YOU DO!** " Mike snapped in defense. " **YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S IT'S LIKE TO NOT TO HAVE ANY PARENTS! MY REAL PARENTS ARE DEAD, SO I WAS A ORPHAN 'TIL I WAS ADOPTED, SO WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF NOT HAVING THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN YOUR LIFE?!** "

"Mike, _I'm_ an orphan too." Otto told her.

"Huh?" Mike asked after calming down.

"Well, I never got to see my parents in my whole life," Otto explained. "You actually did, so I kinda envy you for that."

"Oh, Otto, I'm sorry." Mike simmered down.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Otto replied. "But luckily, I have Larry and Tuddrussell in my life, otherwise I'd still be alone."

"I'm sorry, Otto." Mike said before hugging the young time traveler.

Otto then hugged her back.

* * *

Unknown to them, Jen and Jamie overheard the whole thing.

"Glad to see that Mike has a friend who has similar problems like us." Jen said to her brother.

"Yeah, we better get out of here before they spot us." Jamie agreed.

"Right." Jen nodded.

The two older siblings walked away and disappeared into the shadows so no one would find them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Connected into the story from CartoonNetwork90sFan's one-shot after Visiting Day known as Talking To an Old Friend which serves as an epilogue here.**

* * *

Former Captain Tanner Peterson was in jail due to trying to kill Mike, Jen, and Jamie Mazinsky at the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Studio.

"Peterson, you've got a visitor," The guard told the man. "A real fine one too."

"Who is it?" Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Tanner." A voice replied.

The former Captain looked up and saw a young woman with long silky black hair, a purple blouse, black skirt, and red high-heels.

"Nicole!" Tanner gasped.

"Surprised to see me, Tanner?" Nicole asked.

"Why would you want to see me?" Tanner asked. "I tried to kill a Mazinsky kid."

"Because you're my friend and we've been friends since grade school," Nicole explained. "I know you wouldn't want to hurt them, right?"

"I didn't want to hurt them, but I was just following orders." Tanner replied.

"Who's orders?" Nicole asked.

"Dr. X." Tanner gravely responded.

"I knew it'd be that bastard." Nicole growled.

"What do you mean?" Tanner asked in surprise.

"During one of my travels, I met Dr. X," Nicole informed. "I want to hurt him so much for the damage he caused, but he told me that he would kill the last remaining members of the Mazinsky family by having my friend to due it for him."

"I'm sorry, Nicole, I shouldn't have listened to him," Tanner sighed. "He said that if I succeeded, then he would stop the war that I was in before he found me."

"He was lying to you," Nicole replied. "He doesn't care about you, or me, or anybody. All he wants is destruction, hell, he doesn't even care about his army."

"He told me that if I failed, then he would kill everyone that I loved and cared about." Tanner said.

"Dr. X is not the kind of guy you should count on." Nicole advised.

"Nicole, no one can stop him, I mean nobody can," Tanner replied. "Not even your nieces, the Teen Titans, or the Justice League."

"You're forgetting about some people." Nicole told him.

"Who?" Tanner asked.

"The Mazinsky Siblings." Nicole said like it was obvious.

"HA! You think that they can stop him?" Tanner asked back, thinking it was a stupid joke.

"I'm sure of it based on their records," Nicole defended. "I've looked at these children, they are people you shouldn't tell me about what they can and cannot do."

"Tell me about it," Tanner replied as he rubbed his shoulders. "I got a bruise from where Mike hit me."

"I told you that you shouldn't have underestimated them." Nicole reminded.

"Hey, sweetie, it's time to go." The guard told Nicole as time was up.

"Okay," Nicole said before getting up to go, but then turned to her friend. "Hey, Tanner?"

"Nicole, thank you," Tanner told her. "And tell the Mazinsky siblings that I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh, I think they know," Nicole replied before leaving. "See ya."

* * *

After leaving from the jail house, and looked up into the night sky.

"So, I guess you guys have heard everything?" Nicole asked.

After her question, Jamie appeared out of the shadows, looking at her. "Yeah, especially the part about Tanner working for Dr. X."

"But it wasn't his fault," Nicole defended her friend. "Dr. X threatened to kill everybody he knew and loved."

"Still, why would he work for him?" Jamie wondered.

"You don't know Tanner like I do," Nicole replied. "He told me that he didn't want to hurt you guys, please, I want him out; I don't want to see him in there!"

"Okay, we'll see..." Jamie sighed. "But, he has to prove that he's good and if he hurts Mike or Jen, I will personally kill him myself."

"Fine," Nicole understood. "Thank you, Jamie."

"Yeah... Just remember my warning." Jamie nodded before disappearing back into the shadows.

"I know you guys will win against Dr. X." Nicole smiled before leaving to go back home.

The End


End file.
